


Reencuentros que apaciguan corazones

by dust_ofstars



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Amorsh mucho amor, Angsty al principio pero se pone bonito después, Bamco give me fluff for this two you cowards, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nanatsuiro REALiZE AU, Tenn y Riku se quieren mucho mucho
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-16 00:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dust_ofstars/pseuds/dust_ofstars
Summary: Tras retornar a su hogar luego de su intercambio en la universidad. Riku llega al lugar más familiar en el que se pueda encontrar, pero con una sensación extraña e incómoda que le es difícil de sanar.Al menos por cuenta propia.(Establecido post final de “Nanatsuiro REALiZE”).





	Reencuentros que apaciguan corazones

(Riku)

  
Volver a casa nunca antes se había sentido de la manera que lo era en estos momentos. Si tuviera que describirlo con palabras, “Agridulce” sería lo más acertado. Era una sensación inquietante e incómoda para ser honestos. Se siente como que algo no encajara, o como si algo faltara. Y nada estaba a mi alcance para remediarlo.  
  
Aunque, a decir verdad, sí sabía con claridad cuál era la razón y motivo detrás de ello.  
  
Suspiré y seguidamente sostuve mi mano a la altura del pecho, en donde suponía estuviese mi corazón. Y dejando fluir mis pensamientos, proseguí a darles paso.  
  
‘ _Aún con este peso en mi interior, por ahora recordaré sus palabras y nuestra promesa. Al fin y al cabo, “Estamos bajo un mismo cielo”, ¿verdad?’_ pensé.  
  
_‘No lo olvidaré’_ Concluí finalmente.  
  
Observé el cielo a través de la ventana del avión por un largo rato, dejándome llevar por la idea. Intentando recobrar un sentimiento de alegría que reflejaba al Riku optimista de siempre, pero que, con dificultad en estos momentos, me resultaba en vano restaurar.   

* * *

  
El retorno del aeropuerto a casa había concurrido sin percance alguno.  
  
Seguía distraído y un tanto ausente de la realidad, sin embargo. Pero al menos el único plan y pensamiento concreto de que, al llegar a casa podría perderme en el sueño, y de esa manera difuminar toda esta melancolía acumulada; me daba bastante esperanza y anhelo de que se llevara a cabo finalmente.  
  
Al llegar y pagar; además de agradecer al conductor del taxi, por supuesto está. Me dirigí directamente a la puerta de entrada sin dedicarme a advertirle mayor detalle a mi alrededor.  
Ya era de noche, y como era de esperarse, las cigarras con su característica melodía hacían compañía al familiar escenario de mi hogar, mas sin embargo no tenía mayor interés que omitir y pasarles de largo.  
  
\- Ya estoy en casa- dije al abrir la puerta y entrar. No tengo claro a quién dirigía el saludo, si tan sólo era yo mismo la única compañía presente.

Suspiré. Papá y mamá a estas alturas debieran de estar fuera de la ciudad, por lo que en realidad no esperaba mayor bienvenida.

Al observar desde la entrada, como era de suponer, todo seguía como siempre y en su lugar, a excepción de cierto detalle que no encajaba en la escena. Fue así como observé inquieto la luz encendida donde residía el cuarto de estar de la casa.  
  
_‘¿Eh-? ¿Habrán dejado las luces encendidas?’_ pensé extrañado. No tenía mucho sentido que lo hicieran. De hecho, ninguno en absoluto.  
  
Me quité los zapatos para enseguida vestir las usuales pantuflas, y así dar paso a mi travesía de cerciorarme del inusual suceso que provocaba cierta extraña corazonada en mí. Mas no una para que me detuviese por el suspenso y miedo que a cualquiera podría provocarle, sino más bien por la expectación y curiosidad.  

Avancé unos pasos agigantados, lo suficiente para que mi vista pudiese apreciar el escenario en la habitación. Pero, en cuanto lo pude divisar, en realidad no lo creí en absoluto.

Intentaba procesar si aquel joven tan familiar, aquel de cabello blanquecino y piel pálida era la persona real o si tan sólo estaba alucinando. Me quedé perplejo observando cómo el chico sentado en el sillón de papá levantaba la vista del libro, que por lo visto estuvo concentrado leyendo, para finalmente dirigirme la mirada por completo.  
  
Hubo una pausa en medio de la incertidumbre en la cual finalmente el chico cortó la tensión del ambiente al lanzar cierta risa cortada, dirigiéndome seguidamente una sonrisa por su parte.

\- ¿Qué sucede contigo? Tienes cara de haberte encontrado con un fantasma o algo por el estilo- me dijo en tono de estar disfrutando el panorama con diversión, mientras dejaba el libro junto a sus lentes de lectura en la mesa de té del centro.  
   
\- ¿Tenn-nii?! - pregunté con notoria confusión botando todo el aire que por lo visto me llevaba aguantando.  
  
Y es que mis ojos no me estaban engañando con una mala jugarreta. Era él. El mismísimo. Mi hermano mayor, aunque técnicamente mi gemelo: Tenn Nanase.  
  
Tenn-nii. A quién, aún por lo mucho que no lo veía de forma constante, fuere en la ciudad o en casa de mis padres, debido a sus intercambios y viajes; yo aún lo seguía atesorando y queriendo como mi querido hermano que es y siempre ha sido.  
  
-En carne y hueso - su gentil voz escuchándose a pasos de mí me sacó de mis pensamientos, provocando que levantara la vista de, quién sabe dónde la había perdido hace un rato. Ya había abandonado su posición en el sofá para finalmente tenerle cara a cara frente a mí.  
  
Tener presente su cercanía una vez más hacía que mi corazón reaccionara inquieto pero contento otra vez, como de costumbre. Una inquietud que, en realidad y por lo visto, me bloqueaba en encontrar las palabras adecuadas para responderle algo siquiera en aquel momento.

Y es que, _¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto?_   Me pregunté.  
Analizándolo detenidamente no habían sido tantos meses, quizás lo percibía como una inmensidad de tiempo por el vacío y peso que llevaba en mi corazón en aquel momento.  
   
‘ _Oh- qué más da’_ , me dije a mí mismo mientras me armaba de valor para cortar la distancia entre nosotros y arrimármele, rodeándolo en mis brazos en un fuerte abrazo. Uno que tanto necesitaba, y de la persona más indicada.

\- ¡Tenn-nii!!  
   
Pude notar que le tomó por sorpresa mi acción en lo rígido que su cuerpo reaccionó en un principio. Pero al fin y al cabo es Tenn-nii; a quien conozco lo suficiente para saber que, aunque no es mucho una persona de apego físico, a fin de cuentas, es lo suficientemente sincero para aceptar y recibir mis familiares abrazos reservados sólo para él.  
  
Mi afirmación fue confirmada cuando, luego de unos segundos, Tenn-nii se relajó por completo y correspondió a mi abrazo con la misma firmeza y apego. De seguro sonreí como tonto en esos momentos.    
  
_Ah, sí_. La calidez en mi corazón vuelve a resurgir otra vez.

_‘Cuánto te extrañé’_ pensé, sin realmente decirlo en voz alta.  
  
-También te extrañé - murmuró él, sorprendiéndome.  
  
_‘Ahh, telepatía de gemelos_ ’ me respondí a mí mismo.  
  
-Te extrañé demasiado, Tenn-nii - volví a decir, esta vez en voz alta para dar énfasis a mis verdaderos sentimientos y hacérselos saber.  
   
Tras permanecer un rato en aquel agarre. Poco a poco y con delicadeza volvimos a posicionarnos para mirarnos frente a frente, disponiéndonos de tal manera que no nos soltáremos por completo del abrazo.  
Una vez volví a dirigírmele, esta vez pude apreciar a un Tenn-nii con expresión consternada observándome.  
  
-Riku, ¿qué tienes? - preguntó ambiguamente, pero en tono preocupado.

Así y tal como su mismo aire de confusión; no comprendí a su pregunta en su momento sino hasta que mis ojos se nublaron un poco y luego de un pestañeo sintiere cómo derramaba algunas lágrimas.

\- ¿Eh-? - pregunté para mí mismo.  
  
En un acto reflejo atiné a limpiar un poco las lágrimas con la muñeca de mi chaqueta. Tenn-nii no se apartó de mí, al contrario, de igual manera quitó un poco las lágrimas que hospedaban mi rostro.  
  
Cuando finalmente ambos terminamos de limpiar el infortunio en mi rostro, lo observé un poco avergonzado pero decidido a darle alguna respuesta sincera para no agravar su preocupación e inquietud.  
  
-Eh… ¿Sentimientos encontrados? - fue mi tan expectante respuesta. Un tanto sosa debo admitir.      
  
Él río un poco entre dientes, seguido por un – “Sigues siendo el mismo niño de siempre” – mientras la expresión de su rostro se volvía del todo apacible.    
  
-Tenn-nii...- expresé a la defensiva con un puchero, y de seguro un ligero rubor; que por lo visto no ayudaba en absoluto a quitar su expresión de estar disfrutándolo entretenido.    
  
-Oh vamos. Estoy bromeando - dijo con delicadeza -, en parte- se corrigió a sí mismo.  
Para ser honesto me fue inevitable lanzar una sonrisa a su mal gusto de tomarme el pelo.  
  
\- ¿Hm?... Entonces… ¿tanto extrañaste a tu hermano? – continuó en tono travieso.  
  
Bueno… en realidad no estaba equivocado del todo. Pero el trasfondo era más complicado que sólo unas lágrimas de alegría por tenerlo aquí, la verdad de las cosas.  
Aunque por mi parte estaba seguro de que la verdadera razón ya la había encontrado, y la tenía acertada de hace un buen rato. Ese era mi perspicaz hermano, al fin y al cabo.  
  
Luego de una larga pausa, mi teoría fue acertada.    
  
-… Debiste de haberte encariñado mucho con aquel lugar, ¿no es así? – rompió el silencio con un tono de voz tan dulce de su parte.  
   
Suspiré un poco al encontrarle razón a su broma anterior. - Creo que en parte tienes razón por decir que soy un niño por dejarme llevar por estas cosas-, se notaba mi aire de derrota ante él.  
  
\- ‘Nah’, - me reconfortó mientras me daba unas suaves palmaditas en la cabeza -No hay nada de malo en ello. Abrir tu corazón a otros es algo típico de ti. Es bueno saber que la persona tan buena que es mi hermano no ha cambiado- terminó diciendo, mientras sus delicados dedos finalizaban su ruta acariciando mi distintivo mechón de cabello.

Fue imposible no sonreír frente a lo bochornoso de sus palabras.

-Gracias Tenn- respondí de cierta forma que, me sorprendió a mí mismo cuánta sinceridad y gratitud plasmaba mi voz.  
  
Lo observé con detención mientras cabía en cuenta lo increíblemente sanador que me resultaba la presencia de Tenn-nii en este día tan agotador.

-Estoy feliz de verte una vez más, Tenn-nii- mi tono de voz suave nos acompañaba una vez más.  
  
-También yo, Riku- respondió a la par que, inconscientemente, volvíamos a abrazarnos una vez más - También yo- repitió con lo que interpreté como con cariño en su voz.  

Pude claramente adivinar que llevaba una sonrisa consigo, tal y como yo también no podía dejar de sonreír frente a la felicidad que nos apaciguaba por la dicha de este reencuentro.  
  
-Qué agradable bienvenida, - me dijo con suavidad - ahora siéntate – me daba unas palmaditas en la espalda- Entiendo que debes estar cansado por tu viaje, pero lo lamento. Aun así, debes de ponerme al tanto de tu experiencia en el intercambio- me confesaba su intención de escuchar cualquier cosa que fuere y quisiera contarle, mientras me guiaba al sofá.  
  
\- ¡Ah! ¡Pero sólo si Tenn-nii también me pone al día con lo suyo! - expresé mi condición al respecto tratando de parecer y sonar severo. Aunque por la expresión actuada de sorpresa de Tenn-nii, me pareció que fue del todo ineficaz.  
  
-Trato hecho- respondió sin más y sin vacilar, para finalmente agregar:  
-Traeré té para que te repongas- pausó un momento - y donuts – añadió mientras me observaba triunfante.  
  
¿Qué cuán genial era mi hermano Tenn?, eso jamás lo pondría en discusión siquiera.  
  
  
**[Omake]**    
  
-Ha sido una charla excepcional- expresó Tenn-nii entre las mantas que nos acurrucaban, luego de notar que el reloj ya había marcado de madrugada.  
  
\- ¡Aún tengo más energías para mucho más! No creas que un rato será suficiente para los meses que no estuviste Tenn-nii- le reproché con la mejor intención posible.  
  
-Eeeh-, contestó melodioso - entonces déjame compartir una sorpresa final - dijo extendiéndome un sobre que había sacado de un libro al azar. Supuse que con la intención de que leyera su interior. – Te lo iba a mostrar pronto de todos modos, pero creo que la ocasión encaja perfectamente-.

Un poco confundido no hice más que acatar a su petición. Abrí el sobre sin detenerme realmente a buscarle la fuente o el remitente, y comencé a leer con curiosidad el contenido de este.  
  
\- ¿Eh-?, ¿Esto es-? – mis ojos releían y releían procesando si de verdad era lo que estaba escrito en el papel.  
  
-Tal y como lo lees. Un intercambio a la Universidad de la que acabas de llegar- me lo confirmaba él por su propia voz. -Pero es en un par de meses más, así que...-  
  
\- ¡Tenn-n – quise interrumpirlo, pero él se me adelantó a lo mismo.  
  
-Podemos preparar un papeleo e integrarte un nuevo periodo también, ¿sabes? – pausó y dirigió su mirada hacia mí - ¿qué dices? – sonrió triunfal.  

Estaba atolondrado y sin palabras. Pero con mi corazón acelerándose con entusiasmo por la idea que aún estaba procesando si era real. Mas por como provenía de una de las personas más genuinas, sabía de la veracidad que tenía su propuesta.    
  
“Estar bajo un mismo cielo” estaba bien la verdad. Pero compartirlo junto a todos en un mismo lugar era algo que prefería mil veces, y no necesitaba pensar dos veces para aceptar una oportunidad como esta.  
  
\- Tenn-nii, ¡sí quiero! ¡por supuesto que quiero! – solté con el mayor entusiasmo mientras, una vez más esa noche, le abrazaba como si no hubiera mañana.   

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos y cada uno. Primero que todo, ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!  
> Wow! Wow! de los Wow~! Es sensacional este sentimiento de publicar un fic por primera vez ever. Sabía que Idolish7 había logrado motivarme en muchas cosas estos últimos años, pero de verdad esto es un logro inmenso; Acabar un escrito por completo y darme valor para publicarlo, me refiero. Estoy feliz al respecto. 
> 
> Y bueno, aclarando al contexto del fic -finalmente y de una vez por todas-  
> Esta historia está basada e inspirada en el videoclip “Nanatsuiro REALiZE”, o más específicamente, [en los headcanons que me inventé de este AU ](https://twitter.com/xiomuraisu/status/978620817323028480) apenas terminé de ver el MV el día de su lanzamiento. 
> 
> Está situado post despedida y retorno de Riku del intercambio; situación que me dejó con muchos feels mezclados (aunque quiero aclarar que sé, y tengo claro, que el angst para Nagi era el foco en realidad y a todo esto). Pero bueno, por supuesto a la final tenía que resultar inspirado en mis regalones a quienes quiero muchísimo: Tenn y Riku. Para que se diera la inspiración de escribir el fic finalmente. 
> 
> Ya que el canon no me da el fluff que quiero con estos dos (Bamco you cowards!!), dejo que la inspiración golpee en mí para plasmarlo a lo que esté a mi alcance. Y así de paso animamos el ambiente con todo y todos (¡al menos me hace ilusión que fuere así!). 
> 
> Espero haya sido de su agrado, así y tal como lo fue para mí escribirlo. 
> 
> Nos estamos leyendo quizás en otra ocasión (quién sabe).  
> Bye bye ~!


End file.
